


Guys My Age

by 221bshrlocked



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bshrlocked/pseuds/221bshrlocked
Summary: You’re playing truth or dare with the Avengers when Nat asks you when the last time you got laid was  and Sam dares you to pick a song that perfectly grasps why you haven’t had sex in so long.





	1. Chapter 1

“Where the hell is everyone? What part of ‘be on time’ do these people not understand?” Tony has been complaining for the last half hour and you couldn’t help but giggle every time Nat would impersonate him.

You were sitting in between Nat and Sam, discussing the last mission with Steve occasionally telling you to stop because it’s the weekend.

Tony was making drinks at the bar, complaining to Banner about Bucky, Wanda, and Vision being late. Thor was trying to get him to shut up but he didn’t succeed.

“Steve where’s Bucky? He hasn’t left his room since we came back.” You asked him, trying to not sound too desperate for wanting to see him.

“It took a lot to convince him to come. Maybe he changed his mind. I’ll go check on him.” The moment he stood up, Bucky walked in behind Wanda and Vision.

“Hey man what took you so long?” Bucky was scratching his neck and just shrugged.

“I do believe Mr. Barnes was not planning on joining us this evening. However, after mentioning that M-”

“We convinced him to come. And we’re here so let’s get drunk.” Wanda hit his shoulder and just stared at him.

You weren’t paying much attention to them, getting up to help Tony with the drinks. You felt someone looking at you and when you turned around, you saw that Bucky quickly avoided your gaze.

“Alright everyone. Since not everyone was here on time, we’re switching up the game rules. Truth or dare. But this time, we’re playing the R rated version.” He was smiling and winked at you.

“What do you mean by R-rated?” Vision asked while getting comfortable next to Wanda.

“The whole shazam. I’m talking taking clothes off, lap dances, 7 minutes in heaven...or more, if ya know what I mean.”

“Really Tony? Not everyone here is-” Banner tried to interrupt but Tony motioned for him to be quiet.

“What? Up-to-date? Suck it up! Besides, we need to get you out of your shells. Want me to start naming who hasn’t had any in months?”

“Gosh really Tony.” Steve was shaking his head. You brought the drinks to the table and sat next to Nat again, resting your legs on Sam’s knees.

Bucky was annoyed. Actually, Bucky was more angry than annoyed. Why were you sitting this close to Sam?

“Alright everybody tense up. F.R.I.D.A.Y help me out here. Pick someone randomly to ask someone else a question...randomly.”

“Good job buddy you can’t form a sentence.” You threw a pillow at him and Nat high fived you.

“Yes sir. Will Captain Rogers please ask Dr. Banner Truth?”

“Alright iceberg ask away!” Tony gave Banner the drink. “Oh man. Ok...umm what is your favo-” Steve was cut off by Tony. “What part of rated R do you not understand?”

“You didn’t hear the rest of the question. Shut up.”

“Language!!” You yelled out and Tony snickered.

“What’s your favorite lingerie color?” Steve looked at Natasha and saw her shaking her head. “I think I might get in trouble if I saw anything.” He looked at Nat sheepishly. “It’s ok babe.” She winked at him. God they were so cute sometimes. “I’d have to say none then.” He never dropped his gaze from hers.

“WOOOW didn’t expect that. Drink up.” Tony handed him the drink

“I thought we only drink if we don’t answer?”

“My game. My rules. You drink either way.”

The game went for a while. Every so often, you felt someone staring at you and you thought it was Bucky but it was probably just in your head. Tony was having way too much fun with the questions. Wanda was dared to guess what the bra color of Natasha was while Sam asked Steve about what type of kinks he had in the 40s. Everyone was getting buzzed, except for the soldiers of course. You were too invested in thinking about Bucky you didn’t hear them calling you.

“Sorry what?”

“You only had like 3 drinks. Wake up!” Tony clapped near your face and you pushed him away.

“Who’s asking?”

“Me.” Natasha replied. “Alright shoot.”

“When was the last time you got laid?” She didn’t even stutter and you honestly did not expect that question out of her at all.

“Wow you guys are low. Fine. Ummmm pretty sure since I joined.”

“No fucking way. That’s not possible. Y/N you’re one sexy chick. How is that-” Sam smacked your thighs and Bucky was getting irritated by the second.

Damn she hadn’t had sex since 4 years ago. Maybe he did have a chance after all.

“No nuh uh. You asked when, not why so I am not answering.”

“No wait we’re not moving past this. You need to-”

“Hey hey can we not dwell on my sex life. Besides, at least it’s not as long as Stevie over there. No offense Steve.” You laughed thinking that was a wise remark.

“Actually Y/N, you’re forgetting I have a girlfriend. Oh what’s her name? It starts with an S I think. Oh ya.” He looked at you with a smug face that had “you dug your own grave on this one” written all over it.

“Ughh alright F.R.I.D.A.Y next person please.” You were still smiling when you looked at Bucky. He looked really pissed off and when he saw you staring at him, dropped the face and smiled shyly at you.

“Would Mr. Wilson please dare Ms. Y/N?”

“WHAT NO THAT’S NOT FAIR!” You yelled out.

“Are you saying my trusting AI is not fair?” Tony looked like he was offended but you just threw another pillow at him.

“Fine. Sam if you please.”

He was thinking for a while and then Nat got up and whispered to him.

“YES you’re a genius girl. Y/N...I dare you to sing a song about why you haven’t had sex in so long. And since you’re already going to kill me, do it while giving someone a lap dance.”

“What the hell kind of dare is that?”

“The one you have to do. Now do you pick or do we pick for you.” Sam asked. You were about to answer when Natasha and Wanda yelled out ‘Bucky’ at the same time.

His eyes shot up from where he was sitting by himself. He gave Natasha the death stare and you felt like he felt offended that you would do that. Almost as if he doesn’t like it.

“What? You’ve been quiet for the past few hours man. Don’t worry, I know Y/N gives fantastic lap dances. I mean if you’d seen her 3 missions ago.” Natasha was smirking and you felt like you were left out of a joke.

“Alright fine I’ll do it. But I choose when to stop.” While you didn’t mean for it to come out this offensive, Bucky felt hurt, as if you just found it disgusting and wanted to get it over with.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y….put on Guys My Age by Hey Violet.”

The beat started and you sang along.

> _I haven't seen my ex since we broke up_  
>  Probably 'cause he didn't wanna grow up  
>  Now I'm out and wearing something low-cut  
>  'Bout to get attention from a grown up

You walked to Bucky, swaying your hips to the music. His gaze was so intense but you made sure you never broke eye contact. For a moment, you thought you saw him smirk but it was gone the second the thought intruded your mind.

> _'Cause you hold me like a woman_  
>  In a way I've never felt before  
>  And it makes me wanna hold on  
>  And it makes me wanna be all yours

You slid your hands down your neck to the valley between your breasts, stopping right below your navel. Shutting your eyes, you focused on just you and Bucky, in this moment, with no distractions.

You straddled his thighs the moment the beat dropped.

> _Guys my age don't know how to treat me_  
>  Don't know how to treat me  
>  Don't know how to treat me  
>  Guys my age don't know how to touch me  
>  Don't know how to love me good  
>  Guys my age don't know how to keep me  
>  Don't know how to keep me  
>  Don't know how to keep me  
>  Guys my age don't know how to touch me  
>  Don't know how to love me good

You were thoroughly enjoying this. Grabbing his shoulders and holding on, you arched your back and kept on rubbing yourself on him too close to his crotch. It didn’t help that the booty shorts you were wearing were too thin. And god did it feel good.

> _All he ever wanted was to go down_  
>  What we supposed to do with all his friends around, yeah  
>  Smoking weed, he'd never wanna leave the house  
>  Got an empty cushion on that sofa now

You slowly felt his hands grabbing your waist. Your tanktop has ridden up and you loved feeling the contrast between his hands on your skin. It drove you crazy. You held onto his biceps and he couldn’t help but flex them, wanting to show you just how much he loves this.

> _Told him, "Good luck with the next one."_  
>  Maybe she'll be just as immature  
>  Gotta thank him, he's the reason  
>  That I know now what I'm looking for

You turned around quickly and straddled him again, your back hitting his chest. You felt the heat radiating off of him and couldn’t help but shut your eyes and moan. You grabbed his hands and placed them back on you. Rubbing your ass on him, you felt how hard he was. And fucking hell he was big. He got a little bolder and placed one hand right below your breasts, the other going to your back and forcing you to bend down.

> _Guys my age don't know how to treat me_  
>  Don't know how to treat me  
>  Don't know how to treat me  
>  Guys my age don't know how to touch me  
>  Don't know how to love me good  
>  Guys my age don't know how to keep me  
>  Don't know how to keep me  
>  Don't know how to keep me  
>  Guys my age don't know how to touch me  
>  Don't know how to love me good

You came back up and reached back to grab his hair, trying to pull him closer to you. You felt his breath on your skin and heard him growl. He was muttering expletives that only you can hear.

Sadly, the song ended. You wished you could stay like this forever but you had to get up. You turned around and looked at him. His eyes barely had any blue left in them. You both snapped out of your haze when you heard Sam and Tony whistle and clap.

“Damn Y/N that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Sam remarked while handing you your drink back. You hoped no one noticed how hard you were breathing and just sat back down in your seat, chugging the whole drink.

“Alright I swear this’ll be the last time I bother you.” Tony said while looking at Bucky.

“Good job. You got tinman to finally show some emotion over there. He’s showing more than that from the looks of it.”

“God TOny really?” You felt bad for him but the fact that he was turned on made you happy. However, that didn’t last long.

Bucky stood up and marched out of the room, not listening to anyone calling him back.

“Is he gonna sulk in his room now?” Tony looked at Steve.

“Man it took a lot of convincing to make him come and you totally ruined it.” Wanda smacked Tony’s head.

“I’ll go check on him.” Steve was about to stand up when you motioned for him to sit down.

“It’s ok I’ll go. I’m tired anyway so I’ll just go check on him on my way back to my place.”

“You’ll probably do mor-” Wanda shut Tony’s mouth.

“Night Y/N.” Natasha said, winking at you.

You walked to the elevator, meditating on what you will say to him. Do you apologize or do you finally tell him how you feel? Bucky was a sensitive soul. He didn’t look it but he was. And you wanted to choose your words wisely so he doesn’t misunderstand you.

Arriving at his door, you were about to knock when you heard him from inside.

“What’re you doing here?”

You knocked on the door and asked him if you can come in. Hearing some shuffling and footsteps, you waited patiently. He opened the door a little and walked back to his bed. Pushing it, you walked inside, trying to adjust to the darkness of the room. Switching on the lamp in the corner, you walked and sat next to him.

“Hey.”

He didn’t reply. This was a great start.

“I-I wanted to...apologize for..you know.” You motioned upstairs.

He shrugged but still said nothing.

“I should have asked if it was ok with you before I did anything. I really didn’t think Tony would be this obvious.” When he nodded, you took the chance to get closer to him, resting your head on his shoulder.

He took in a breath, surprised by what you just did.

“Buck there is something I need to tell you. I just hope it doesn’t change our friendship.” His silence was killing you but you had to get it out of your system.

“I-I like you. I really like you. And sometimes, I almost feel like you do as well but then I remember that you probably don’t see me that way either because of my age or because I’m just not your type.”

“You think this is funny?” Bucky finally replied.

“What?”

“You think this is a game too don’t ya? That you can just play with people’s emotions.”

“Buck I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

“I know Sam and Natasha told you. No need to act Y/N. Tony just probably dared you to come and say that right?”

At this point, you were so confused you didn’t know how to react. When you said nothing, he stood up and motioned for the door.

So this was how he rejected you. Honestly, you thought it would not hurt that much but boy were you wrong. It was like getting your heart picked by pins and there is nothing you can do about it.

You stood up and walked out, not able to even say good night. When you turned around, you bumped into Steve.

“Hey did you guys m- what happened?”

“O sorry Steve didn’t see you.”

“Y/N what’s going on?” He started getting worried.

“Oh nothing. He just didn’t feel the same way. But that’s ok. Really. It’s not like I can force him into liking me or anything.” You were having a hard time holding back the tears.

“Wait no but I thought he-”

“Really Steve just drop it. I think you should check up on him just in case though. Night.”

“Wait Y/N-”

“Night Steve.” And with that, you ran towards your room, leaving Steve as confused as ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW gifs! Use a condom people.

The moment you shut your bedroom door, the tears just didn’t want to stop.

You legs gave out on you and you sat on the floor, not knowing how to calm your breathing.

So this is what rejection felt like. He didn’t even give you a chance to finish. Maybe you took the flirting too far. Maybe you were not his type and he was repulsed.

The thoughts couldn’t go away, but you finally managed to stop crying.

Meanwhile, Steve went to talk to Bucky about what happened. He walked in and he saw Bucky on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands.

“What happened? I just saw Y/N crying. What did you say to her man?”

“Crying? She was crying. That’s rich.” He was angry. No wait that was not anger. That was fear. That was doubt.

“Buck what’re you talking about?”

“Steve are you in on this too? Because I fucking swear I will not regret punching you.”

“WHAT the hell do you mean?” Steve was getting impatient.

“Tony and Sam put her up to this didn’t they. They told her to flirt and declare her “love” right after. Am I right? She can’t just go around breaking people’s hearts Steve.”

He didn’t see it coming. Steve walked his way and tried to take a swing at him but Bucky blocked it at the last second.

“What the fuck man?”

“You are a moron. And you’re oblivious. ANd you’re blind.”

It was Bucky’s turn to be confused.

“She’s liked you since you came here. You think she runs around and gives lap dances to everyone. Sam and Nat were trying to help you guys out. Clearly it backfired.”

Bucky was speechless.

“Have you really been that idiotic? Why do you think she always goes out of her way to help you out Buck. Yes she is a nice person but kindness isn’t everlasting buddy.”

“What?”

“Omyg-she loves you you dimwit.”

Bucky didn’t know what to feel. Should he feel happy because someone like you found him worthy enough of your love? Or should he jump off a building because how he treated you?

“Fuck.”

“Ya. So I suggest you go and apologize now.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“She probably doesn’t want to see me Steve. I told her to leave.” He huffed and wanted to kick himself over and over and over again.

“All the more reason to talk to her. If you don’t, I will.” Steve turned and was about to walk out of the door when Bucky told him stop.

“Fine.”

“Go. NOW.” Steve yelled when Bucky didn’t move.

He walked out and stopped midway, trying to decide what he should say. He only just broke your heart. Should he apologize? Should he beg?

He was in front of your door but couldn’t find the strength to knock. Waiting for what felt like an eternity, he finally knocked 3 times.

“Doll?” He whispered.

You were washing your face in the bathroom when you heard the knock but didn’t hear who was calling.

“Just a second!” You yelled out before putting on a shirt and heading to open the door.

The last thing you expected was seeing Bucky in front of you. Did he come to apologize for not returning your feelings?

You froze, not knowing what to do. When he finally looked up, he saw the look on your face. But what got his attention was what you were wearing. The shirt was barely covering your thighs and it was silky. You were wearing a black lace bra.

Wait. Seriously? He was getting turned on while trying to apologize.

That, thankfully, didn’t go unnoticed by you. He was blushing and his jaw was tense.

Realizing that he cannot tell you how he felt, he did the only thing that came to mind. Taking two steps, he entered your room, slammed the door shut, and grabbed the back of your head, crashing his lips onto yours. When you didn’t react, he began to panic and pulled away.

“Fuck I’m s-sorry. I didn’t th-” He was cut off by you pushing him violently until his back hit the door. He was even more surprised when you, quite literally, jumped on him and grabbed his neck, finally attaching your lips to his. His metal hand grabbed your ass while his other one supported your back. You moaned from the cool sensation and arched your back, bringing you closer to him.

He took this chance to open your mouth, your tongues fighting for dominance. You got dizzy from the lack of oxygen and pulled away.

  
He was a sight to behold.

His hair was messed up, his pupils dilated with a thin blue ring around them, his lips red from you biting him, and sweat began to form on his neck.

“Jam-”

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. I’m an ass. A clueless one too.”

“James-”

“No wait let me finish.” He rested his head on the wall, trying to calm his breathing.

“Doll I didn’t give you a chance to tell me anything. I was so furious and turned on that all my brain could tell me was ‘there is no way in hell she’s interested in you…it’s all a bet,’ and Steve told me and I’m just so fucking sorry.”

“BUCKY!!” You finally got him to shut up.

He looked at you like a puppy was finally allowed to come inside from the rain.

“Fuck me. Now. You can apologize later.”

He let out a whimper, not fully comprehending how you were so forgiving towards him.

No. He knew why. He knew why and it scared him to death. Because what if he hurts you. What if he accidentally does something that will make him regret doing this.

He didn’t realize he was saying this outloud until he saw the look on your face.

“James. I love you. I’ve loved you for so long. And with that love comes complete and utter trust. And acceptance. You won’t hurt me.”

“How do you know?” He had such a sad look on his face that made you finally realize why he was doubting you.

“Because I’m not made of glass. I’m made of so much more. And I trust you with my life. My heart. My everything.”

When he said nothing, you motioned for him to let go. Once you stood in front of him, you took his metal hand and walked to your bed. Pushing him down so he can sit at the edge of the bed, you stood in front of him again, and started stripping.

He let out a shaky breath once more.

You straddled him, taking both his hands and placing them on you.

“I.Trust.You.”

And with those 3 words, the walls he built around himself tumbled down.

He kissed you again, this time with so much desperation and need you thought his life depended on it. His hands were roaming everywhere and you couldn’t get enough of the contrast between temperatures. It felt like someone placed you between the sun and the north pole.

“Please..”

“Use your words doll. What do you need?” He started kissing and biting down your neck, his hands grabbing your ass.

“I n-need you James.”

“Fuck say that again.”

“I need you.” You were panting and he barely even touched you.

“No not that. My name…” He started licking the valley between your breasts.

“James…”

“Again.”

“James.”

“Fuck again Y/N-”

“James…I love you.”

And just like that, the last ounce of control he had was thrown out the window. He held you tightly and turned around, slamming you to the bed. He kissed you furiously and started descending. When he got to your bra, he was already impatient.

“How much do you like this bra?” He asked between the wet kisses he was leaving on your skin.

“I don-” Not letting you finish, he grabbed the front and ripped it.

  


 

“I’ll buy you a new one.” When you didn’t reply, he got worried and looked at you.

Fucking hell. You were blushing so hard he thought someone painted your face red.

“Did-did that turn you on?” He asked while smiling. When you looked away, he knew your answer.

“Well…I was planning on making love to you tonight but it seems that won’t be the case.” You opened your eyes, worried that you did something wrong.

But the second you looked at him, the second he grabbed both your hands with his metal arm and held them above your head.

“You want it rough babygirl? You want me to use you huh? Fuck you into the next world…fill you up with my cock and  wait till you beg me to make you come? Is that what you want sugar?” The moan you involuntarily let out was all the answer he needed.

“Before we begin, I have two requests. The first is, you have to maintain eye contact. If you don’t I stop. Understand?”

You nodded quickly, making him chuckle from how desperate you are.

“The second is, if it gets too much, you have to tell me. Please tell me! Understand?”

Once more, you nodded so hard you almost got a headache.

“Good girl.”

He placed his hand on your cheek and smiled when you leaned into it. Dragging his hand down your neck, he pinched your nipple and you arched your back in response. Going down further, he stopped at the top of your panties.

“Doll. Were you wearing this downstairs?”

“Hmmm.”

“Fuck. Had I known, I would have taken you right then and there.”

You were breathing hard at this point.

“That dance doll was somethin else.” He was stalling and you knew what he was doing.

“Got me so worked up..so hard. And the way you grabbed my hands. So confident in your body. You were teasing me doll, dry humping me when you knew how hard I was. And in front all of them too.  It took everything I had to not rip your shirt and bend you over the table, fucking you until you begged me to stop.” You were silently begging him to put his hands when you needed him most but he still didn’t do anything.

“And that song…you naughty girl. I gotta say, I thought it might be a turnoff because of how old I am. But look at you, such a mess and I barely touched you. You wanted attention from a grown up babygirl. Here I am.”

“James please.”

“Please what?’

“James…”

“Tsk tsk tsk. Use your words. What do you need?” He was smirking

“Want me to hold you like you’re my woman? Like you belong to me? Like I’m the only one that has the right to touch this body…caress it…embrace it…love it?” His gaze was so intense you felt like he saw right through you. You couldn’t help but shut your eyes but felt his hand wrap tighter around yours.

“What was rule one sugar? Maintain eye contact.”

You opened your eyes again, looking at him. You were getting wetter by the second and he didn’t even do anything yet.

“I can’t. Please.”

“What?”

“Bucky your eyes make me feel so exposed…” Your chest was heaving and he smiled again, taking in your rapid breathing and the way your nipples got harder the longer he looked at them.

“Doll you’re not exposed.” He wrapped his hands around your panties and pulled. The sound of material ripping made you look down.

“Now you’re exposed doll.” You closed your legs involuntarily but he put his hand between your knees.

“Open up Y/N. Open up for me.” You reluctantly opened your legs and you thought it was impossible for his eyes to get even darker.

“Fuck Y/N. Your pussy looks so fucking good. I didn’t even touch you babygirl and you’re this wet? You’re glistening. All for me. Is this all for me Y/N?” He never stopped looking at your exposed heat and for some reason, that turned you on even more. He was genuinely enjoying what he was looking at.

“Yes James…all for you. No one else. Please..please touch me I n-need to feel you inside me please James don’t tease anym-”

Without any warning, he got between you legs and kissed your inner thighs. You were already so sensitive and the action caused you to buck your hips. He held your waist and started lapping up your juices.

“Ooo my ahhhh gahhh James your-shit don’t stop…o god please don’t stop!”

Your begging and the hoarse cries made him growl, sending vibrations into your core.

“FUCK B-BUCKY!”

You placed your hands on your mouth.

“No I wanna hear your sweet sounds. Let me hear you please. I want to hear what I do to you doll.”

Once you removed your hands, he opened your legs wider and added his fingers.

“No James wait-”

He froze, not knowing what suddenly happened.

“I-I want your…” You were too embarrassed to say it outloud.

“What do you want? I’ll do anything just please let me taste you again.”

“I want your metal ones.”

His expression changed and you thought that maybe you pushed too far.

“Fuck me.”

You were actually turned on by his arm. This arm that caused so much pain. This arm that he hated more than anything else.

“James?”

He was so taken back by what you were asking him to do that he couldn’t help the chuckle that came out. You thought he was laughing at you and hid behind a pillow.

He noticed what you did and grabbed the pillow, throwing it at the end of room.

“This turns you on?” He asked as calmly as he could, afraid that he might get too excited and actually hurt you by accident.

You couldn’t escape and you just nodded, embarrassed by your request.

“I love you so fucking much Y/N.” And without hesitation, he inserted a finger and violently sucked on your clit.

You couldn’t breathe from how intense it was and he slowed down. “You gotta breathe doll. Breathe.”

He added another finger and you thought you were flying so high and would crash at any moment now. He sped up his actions and you grabbed on his hair, pulling him closer to your heat.

“Fuck do that again.” He mumbled between his attacks and you pulled on his hair again.

“James I-I’m com-ming o god don’t stop…”

He curled his fingers upward, hitting your g-spot while licking your clit. You screamed, your legs violently shaking and coming so hard you thought you were going into another dimension.

  


 

He didn’t stop and your hips bucked again, causing him to hold onto you tighter.

“James please s-stop I can’t-”

He stopped his fingers and started kissing your thighs. Once he noticed you breathing calmed, he curled his fingers again and flicked your clit with his thumb, causing you to cry out once more and tug on the sheets around you.

“FUCK JAMES-”

“That’s it baby girl…let me hear you. Come for me.” You came again and he applied more pressure on your clit making you shut your eyes.

“Look at me Y/N. I wanna see you come on my hands.”

You tried as hard as you can to open your eyes and when you did, he was looking right at you, smirked and fingered you faster.

You completely lost it, coming even harder than seconds ago. He slowed down, seeing how your legs couldn’t stop shaking.

When you came back to reality, you felt something different on your legs. Looking down, you saw what happened and were so embarrassed you tried to crawl away from him.

“Omy g-”

“Holy fuck. My hand never did that to anyone before.” You suddenly felt empty when he dragged his fingers out, his entire arms glistening in the dim light.

“Doll. That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life. You actually squirted. All from my arm!” He put his fingers in his mouth and hummed. “And you taste so fucking sweet too.”

You tried to hide but he crawled up and smashed his lips with yours.

“D-don’t say stuff like that…I get-”

“Flustered? Shy? Embarrased? I was fingers deep inside you not a moment ago and you’re embarrassed by what I’m saying?” He kissed you again.

“I’m just admiring doll.”

“Why are you still dressed?”

“Let’s fix that shall we.” You grabbed his shirt before he could and took it off. One role from his hips and you felt how hard he was.

“Let me take care of that.” You tried to grab his sweatpants but he got up.

“No. Tonight is all about you babe.” He took them off and was just left in his briefs, which left nothing to the imagination. Damn he was blessed!

No matter how many times you saw him shirtless, it still made you rub your thighs to alleviate the pain between them. When you looked at him, you saw that he was smirking.

“Like anything you see?” You blushed again and hated how flustered you get around him.

He got on top of you once more, kissing you and dragging his hands everywhere.

“These…are god’s greatest creation.” He was biting on your nipple while rolling the other one between his metal fingers.

Your skin was so hot and the coolness of his fingers felt so good.

“James I-”

“God my name sounds so good falling from your lips. You know that? Had I known I would have liked it this much, I would have told you to call me James ages ago.”

You grabbed his neck and kissed him, sliding your tongue with his.

“James I need you inside me. Now.”

“Yes ma'am.”

He took off his briefs and threw them away. The moment you laid eyes on his cock, you stopped breathing. He was big. Like really big. No wonder he was so cocky. No pun intended.

“Fuck me.”

“About to doll!” He laughed but realized he doesn’t have any condoms.

“Shit I don’t have any-”

“I’m on the pill…and you obviously know when the last time I was laid was.”

He sighed with relief. Grabbing your legs, he wrapped them around his waist and started rubbing his dick between your lips.

“James don’t tease..” You whined, bunching the sheets around you.

With one thrust, he entered you and it as like all the fireworks in the city went off at the same time. He waited till you adjusted to his size, bending down and kissing you.

“Move.” You whispered and he obliged immediately.

He started out with slow thrusts, but once he felt you relax, began to speed up.

“You’re so fucking tight…so wet. Do you hear that? Hear how wet you are?” You were past shy now, not caring how you sounded or what you looked like.

He looked down and saw where you were joined. He couldn’t stop staring. Grabbing your neck, he made you sit up a little.

“Look…shit-”

“Look down doll. Look how good your cunt is…taking my cock.” You looked down and the sight of his dick coming in and out of you made you moan so loud, anyone walking by would have thought you were a porn star.

“Fuck..”

“You feel like heaven…your pussy squeezing the shit out of me. FUCK-” Your muscles contracted around him.

“Shit do that again.” You did it again and he started speeding up. The only sounds in the room were skin slapping on skin, Bucky’s grunts, and your impossibly loud moans.

“James you feel so good…fuck you feel so so good.”

Without thinking, you grabbed his metal hand and placed on your neck. He was about to ask you when you looked at him. “I trust you.” He squeezed a little, seeing your reaction to his hand.

  


 

How was this possible? You were genuinely getting turned on by his arm.

“Fuck doll I’m close..”

“Me too.”

“Come with me. Y/N come with me- shit you’re-” He saw your hands rubbing circles around your clit. Placing your legs on his shoulders, he fucked into you harder.

Seeing your mouth open and your eyes looking right back at him made him feel so many things.

He bent down and kissed you.

  


 

“Fuck come with me babygirl.” He looked down at your hands.

  


 

You came so hard you saw stars. His thrusts lost rhythm and he was breathing hard.

“Can I come inside you? Will you let me come inside this beautiful cunt? Huh sugar-”

“Yes yes James come inside me. I want to feel you come inside me please.”

“FUck fuck fuck-” He fucked you harder, and you felt hot spurts coating your walls. He didn’t stop until he was spent.

You spent a couple of minutes attached, your breathes syncing together. He was drawing circles around your nipples, kissing your neck.

“Fuck.” You smiled.

“Ditto.” He chuckled.

He went to get up and you both hissed at the same time, still sensitive from your vigorous activities.

“Fuck look at that.” He helped you sit up.

“Omygod.” You hid in his shoulder when you saw what he was talking about.

His cum was leaking out of you, mixing with your own juices.

“That’s so hot.” He remarked and you laid back again, hiding in your arms.

“I was so deep inside of you and you’re still shy. We gotta work on that babe.” He walked to the bathroom to get wet towel and clean the both of you.

Laying down next to you, he tried to clean your inner thighs when you shuddered and motioned for him to stop.

“No wait wait..I can’t I’m so-” You weren’t able to say it.

“Seriously? You were moaning like a pornstar not a second ago!” You laughed at his reaction and saw him placing the towel next to you.

You rested your head on his chest, loving how warm he was.

“I gotta thank F.R.I.D.A.Y.” You chuckled.

“Why?”

“Well because if it weren’t for her, I wouldn’t have given you a lap dance.”

“Oh that was all Sam and Nat apparently.”

“What?”

“Ya Steve told me.”

“I’m going to fucking murder them.”

“Why? Look what you got out of it.” He motioned at himself and you couldn’t stop laughing.

“Oh ya. What did I get out of it?”

“The best sex of your life.”

“Not gonna lie. You’re right.”

“Best sex of my life too to be honest.”

“No need to lie.” You laughed, knowing very well he was probably high off oxytocin.

“I’m serious. The moment you made me finger you with this I knew I was done for.” He held out his metal hand.

“I love you James. All of you.” You took his hand and kissed his palm. He shivered at the contact.

“God I love you so much.”

“I know.”

You were both startled by what happened next.

“I UNDERSTOOD THAT REFERENCE!” Steve yelled.

“You meatball!” Sam yelled and smacked him.

You looked at Bucky, realizing what just happened. He got up quickly, not even bothering to put anything on. Opening the door, he saw then scrambling away.

“You’re all dead I swear!” He yelled at the top of his lungs, shutting the door and coming back to you.

He saw how red you were and pulled you in closer to him.

“Nevermind that.”

You were both quiet for a while until you spoke.

“Could you stay with me tonight?” You asked, part of you expecting that this was not real.

“I ain’t going anywhere doll.” He kissed you hair, loving how you fit perfectly in his arms.

“I love you.” You whispered.

“I love you too Y/N.”


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been weeks. Weeks since the best thing you could’ve asked for was given to you. You were finally dating Bucky. Secretly of course. Then again, you were living with spies and gods so it wasn’t really a secret.

You and Bucky decide that you’d tell everyone at lunch that you were dating. He made fun of you because he said that everyone already knew but you convinced him you wanted to actually tell them at which point he just nodded and kissed you.

Walking into the common room, Bucky was holding your hands and smiled when Steve gave him a pat on the back and whispered ‘good job pal.’

You were about to finally say it when Sam and Tony interrupted you.

“Finally. Good job tinman. Break her heart and I’ll break your neck.” Sam attempted to scare Bucky, making the both of you laugh.

“Well, you can try.” Bucky kissed you before sitting on the couch.

“Don’t worry Sam, if he breaks my heart, I’ll break his neck myself.” You winked at Bucky before grabbing a drink.

“Remind me to never get on your bad side.” Tony came up from behind you and stole the water bottle, barely avoiding your punch.

“So it’s official?” Wanda looked up from her book.

“Yes…yes it is.” You sat next to Bucky, holding his hand and kissing his palm before laughing at Natasha telling you to stop the sappiness.

“Alright…since we’re all here. New Year’s is coming up so what better way than-”

“Don’t say it.” Steve shook his head and sighed when Tony told him to shut up.

“That’s right you guessed it. New Year’s Party! So wear your best, don’t drink too much, and have fun.”

“Come on man just one normal year.” Bucky whispered so Tony doesn’t hear, making you laugh when FRIDAY gave him away.

“This is normal. You sure were boring in the 40s man but this is how we celebrate New Year’s now.”

“It’ll be fun don’t worry.” You whispered to him and he shook his head at you. “What? What’s wrong?” He gave you a shy smile before taking in a deep breath.

“It’s nothin. As long as you’re my date..”

“Oh you want me to be your plus one?”

He looked up in shock, trying to see if he missed something. “Well, didn’t we just..I assumed that-”

“You know you look so cute when you’re flustered. Come on, let’s go get something to eat.” You walked out with him but before exiting, Tony came back in. “Oh the party is tonight by the way…”

“Wait what the hell New Year’s isn’t for another-” Sam looked up and almost threw something at him.

“I know I know but the DJ rescheduled and he’s insane so…get ready!”

“Well…looks like we’ll wait for a few hours babe.” You frowned at the thought of having to wait a couple of hours for food. “Fine. Ugh god Tony is such-”

“Language!” Steve yelled from the other room making you wonder how he could possibly hear you when you were that far away from him.

Walking to your bedroom, you opened your closet to see what you were going to wear when Bucky came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you in and swaying to the sides.

“Come on no we don’t have time for this go get ready.” You tried to get loose but he only held onto you tighter. When he didn’t let go, you turned your head and saw that he had a look on his face. A look you didn’t like.

“Is something wrong?” You turned around in his arms and looked at him, tilting your head to the side.

“Yes…no…god ok there’s something I wanna ask you but…well you might not want to.” He avoided your eyes and this was the first time you genuinely saw him this quiet about something.

“Ask me Buck. You’ll never know my answer if you don’t. What do you need?” You hoped he’d tell you.

“I just..with the party and everything. The last time was when you…you know..” He was still avoiding you, making you laugh a little.

“What? When we fucked?” He immediately looked up at you, his eyes wide open.

“Now that I have your attention…wanna tell me?” Wrapping your hands around his neck, you soothed him and begged him with your eyes to just tell you.

“Doll. Would you get mad at me if I asked you to g-give me another lapdance?” He shut his eyes right after the question left his lips, making you question how in the world he was such a ladies man back in the days when he was so embarrassed to ask his girlfriend something like this.

“James-” You whispered but he cut you off.

“Oh no you used my first name.” He shook his head and went to pull back when you held onto him.

“Look at me.” When he didn’t, you pulled on his hair a little, making him groan and give you a warning look.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish darlin.” His voice was lower and you stood on your tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

“Say the time and the place baby…I’m yours to do what you want with.” Biting his earlobe, you pushed him back, making him stumble and fall on your bed.

“Now leave so I can get ready.” You motioned him out, making him huff in annoyance at you.

“Wait I wanna see what you’re goin to wear.”

“Ohhhh no that’s a surprise. Leave. Or no lapdance.” You’ve never seen anyone sprint outside your room as fast as he did, making you shake your head and go back to deciding what you’d wear.

Hours later, you walked out of your room and headed to the kitchen to grab a quick snack when you saw Bucky and Vision having a conversation on the couch.

“Damn..you clean up nice!” You grabbed an apple and walked to Bucky, completely missing the way he was looking at you. “Hey Vis.” You nodded at him and when you looked at Bucky, you saw his jaw wide open and couldn’t help but snicker.

“I will leave you to it then. It was nice conversing with you Sergeant Barnes.” And with that, he walked away and left you standing next to an awed Bucky.

“You ok babe?” You asked him, attempting to hide the smirk making its way to your face.

“Uhhh-” He cleared his throat before speaking. “Ya ya ya I’m wow..”

“You’re wow?”

“Jesus doll that [dress ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F469078117423807484%2F&t=YTRlZTY4OThmNjY5NTFlYTFmMWE1NDJlOGQzZWM3OTY5ZmIzYzYxZCx4SVNTamJGUw%3D%3D&b=t%3At5hs-s9L0BQwqi2EhIFJCQ&p=http%3A%2F%2F221bshrlocked.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164881615277%2Fguys-my-age-3&m=1)looks..umm..you’re-” He shamelessly checked you out, failing to finish his sentence.

“Oh come on you’ve seen me naked and that’s all you have to say?” You were having way too much fun with this, knowing very well he hated it when you made him nervous. He even told you once that the reason he never really spoke to you because you’re were always so sassy and he wasn’t sure how he’d react if you flirted with him or gave him a sarcastic comment.

He didn’t know what to say so he just pulled your neck and leaned in, kissing you and sticking his tongue inside your mouth. He was never one to say anything. He just showed you how he felt. When he pulled away, your eyes were still closed and he smiled to himself, glad that he was the one making you feel this way.

“You ok babe?” He imitated you, laughing when you just hit his shoulder and walked away. He took a few strides and was right behind you again, grabbing your hand and noticing how tightly you held onto him.

Walking into the party, you took a quick glance at who was present and made your way to Natasha and Clint who were standing in a corner chatting with each other.

“Looks like we aren’t the only ones who don’t want to be here.” You heard Clint say to Nat and motion to you. “That obvious huh?” You replied, giving Natasha a quick hug. “Anyone want any drinks?” You asked and were about to head to the bar when Bucky went instead and got you drinks.

“Was he always like that?” It was a rhetorical question but Natasha said it was only around you that he acted this way. “Even before you guys were together…you never noticed?” She replied, making you wonder if that was the case.

An hour later, Tony gave a boring speech about the ups and downs of life, the avengers, and other stuff, making you truly wish you never came. After the speech, the music started again and you smiled when you noticed who was on the dance floor. “Well, at least some are enjoying their time.” You pointed to Wanda and Vision currently dancing with each other. When you looked besides you, you noticed Bucky staring at you and knew what he had in mind.

“Oh no..I’m not a slow dance kinda girl. Not here at least.” You swore you saw his facial expression change so you took his hand and went to stand up when the rest of the team joined you.

“Let’s play spin the bottle.” Wanda was quick to suggest before anyone said anything. Everyone agreed before Wanda stood up.

“But…with a little twist. If the bottle lands on you, you have one of three options. You either kiss that person, ask them a question, or dare them to do something. Basically truth or dare meets spin the bottle.”

“And what if you refuse?” Sharon asked. “You take a shot.” She answered, getting the drinks ready and finishing up her beer before setting the bottle in the middle.

“Too late to join?” Someone asked from behind you, making your heart beat quickly. You’d know that voice anywhere. Bucky noticed and knew almost immediately who he was. Looking at him, you gave him smile before clenching your hand around his and nodding at him.

“Not at all.” You said, moving to sit on Bucky’s lap and smiling when you saw your ex faking a smile towards the both of you. “You’re finally getting friendlier with your friends Y/N..” He pointed at you and Bucky. You didn’t answer him, distracted by Bucky’s fingers trying to pull down your dress but to no use. “Hey sweetheart come here.” He brought his girlfriend along, and Natasha whispered something in your ear, making you snicker.

Wanda started the game and you paid no attention for a long time, the bottle landing on everyone a couple of times except you. When your ex spun the bottle and it landed on his girlfriend, he wasted no time, pulling her in for a kiss and making you gag at remembering how horrible of a kisser he was. He looked at you and winked, making Bucky shift uncomfortably in his seat.

When she spun the bottle, and it landed on you, you waited for her to ask a question when he whispered a question in her ear to ask you.

“So how does it feel to be single Y/N?” You were not surprised by the question, however, you didn’t want to answer it, not knowing if Bucky wanted to tell everyone that you were dating. Standing up, you took a shot and sat back down and wrapped your arms around Bucky’s neck, not noticing his disappointed reaction.

“Well that answers that!” They both laughed and you spun the bottle. It landed on Clint and you asked him a question, not paying attention to the answer and thinking about if Bucky got mad at you for not saying anything. A couple of rounds later, it was Bucky’s turn and you knew the moment it landed on you that Wanda was responsible for it but you said nothing, only turning your face to look at Bucky. You knew what he was thinking before he even said anything.

“Hey doll…how about that lapdance you promised me?” He kept a straight face and continued. “You said anytime and anyplace…” You knew why he said this and honestly, you didn’t blame him. Part of you wanted to show everyone that you’re his and the other part wanted to show your ex what he’s been missing out on.

“Hey FRIDAY, play the song Y/N gave me a lapdance to last time.” You laughed at his choice of words, knowing that he wanted the same exact thing you did. Getting up, you took another shot before walking to the fireplace near you.

The song started and you danced slowly to it, your hands sliding over your body and neck. Turning around, you placed your hands on the wall and dipped, your ass in Bucky’s face.

 

> _I haven’t seen my ex since we broke up_  
>  _Probably ‘cause he didn’t wanna grow up_  
>  _Now I’m out and wearing something low-cut_  
>  _'Bout to get attention from a grown up_

 

> _'Cause you hold me like a woman_  
>  _In a_ way _I’ve never felt before_  
>  _And it makes me wanna hold on_  
>  _And it makes me wanna be all yours_

Looking over your shoulder, you winked at him and started singing along, making eye contact with your ex just to embarrass him. You walked towards Bucky, adding a little sway in your hips before placing your hands on his knees and opening them, turning around and rubbing your ass on his crotch. Taking his hands in yours, you placed them on your body and whispered near his ear.

 

> _All he ever wanted was to go down_  
>  _What we supposed to do with all his friends around, yeah_  
>  _Smoking weed, he’d never wanna leave the house_  
>  _Got an empty cushion on that sofa now_

“Touch me Buck..anywhere you want.” You kissed his cheek and kept on dancing, shutting your eyes when you felt his hands between the valley of your breasts and your neck. Natasha and Tony whistled at the two of you, making your ex angrier. You grabbed his hair and pulled him down, making Bucky kiss your shoulder and bite you. You arched your back and moaned, not caring that you were in public.

Getting up, you kept on singing the song and looked at the both of them, laughing at how red in the face they were.

 

> _Told him, “Good luck with the next one.”_  
>  _Maybe she’ll be just as immature_  
>  _Gotta thank him, he’s the reason_  
>  _That I know now what I’m looking for_

She looked away when you straddled Bucky, grabbing onto his shoulders and rubbing yourself on him. Bucky’s flesh arm held onto your waist while his metal hand roamed your body, making you shiver at the contact. Looking at him, you saw him bite his lips, turning you on even more. You kept on singing and looking at your ex, winking at his girlfriend and making her wish she never came.

 

> _Guys my age don’t know how to treat me_  
>  _Don’t know how to treat me_  
>  _Don’t know how to treat me_  
>  _Guys my age don’t know how to touch me_  
>  _Don’t know how to love me good_  
>  _Guys my age don’t know how to keep me_  
>  _Don’t know how to keep me_  
>  _Don’t know how to keep me_  
>  _Guys my age don’t know how to touch me_  
>  _Don’t know how to love me good_

The song ended with Bucky pulling you up, his lips finally taking yours in a heated kiss and making you a little hazy from how soft they were. His arms wrapped around your waist to support you. Pulling away, your eyes were still closed when Bucky cleared his throat and spoke.“It feels like that pal.” He looked at your ex with a smirk, getting up instantly and holding onto you so you don’t fall. Sam yelled something before you disappeared through the door with Bucky.

“Was that necessary?” You asked between kissing and licking his jaw. “Gotta show him how a man treats his girl doll…” Walking into his room, he slammed the door behind him and sat you on his desk.

“This fuckin dress…I swear, a few more minutes and I would have ripped it off of you in front of all of’em.” He pushed you down, pinching your nipples through your dress before taking your panties off and putting them in his pocket. Hiking up your dress, he didn’t give you a chance to say anything, biting your inner thighs and humming in approval when you screamed his name.

“God you smell so good babydoll. Been wanting to taste you all night long.” He licked a long stripe across your lips, making you shudder at how warm his tongue was.

“Fuck you got me all worked up James please-”

“Patience darling.” He spread your lips with his fingers and blew on your pussy, making you shiver at his actions. “Look how wet I’ve made you..shit darling.” As much as he wanted to stretch this out, Bucky wasn’t able to contain himself. Holding you down, he sucked hard on your clit before tongue fucking you.

“YESS That feels amazing James don’t stop..” You were a mess and he didn’t even make you come.

“You like that doll? Shit baby you taste so good..”

“Please Bucky..more I- need more pl-”

“Since you asked so nicely.” He kissed your lips again before rubbing your pussy with his metal fingers to wet them, inserting two immediately and setting a fast pace.

“Fffuck Y/N scream for me…scream my name darling.” He stood up and kept on finger fucking you, loving how you arched your back and held onto the table for support.

“YAS BUCKY Y-ES DON’T S-” All coherent thoughts escaped the moment he curled his fingers and hit that sweet spot of yours. Tears formed in your eyes from how intense the feeling was and you bit your lip.

“No baby I wanna hear your little moans..they drive me crazy..come on Y/N..you gonna come for me sugar? Gonna come all over my hand? So pretty when you look spent…so fucking gorgeous.” He bit your nipples through your dress, your hands going to his hair and pulling, making him groan.

“Can’t even tell you the filthy things I’ve been thinkin about you when you were dancing for me.”

And that was it for you. You came harder than ever, his name on your lips and his fingers buried deep inside you and not letting up. You didn’t know if you were begging him to stop or keep going but he slowed down and kissed you again. When you opened your eyes, you saw him about to lick his fingers when you pulled them away from him and sucked on them, humming at your taste and enjoying the effect you had on him.

“You’re so sexy, you drive me fucking crazy.” Pulling you up, he walked to his bed and threw you on it, stripping of his clothes and telling you to do the same. He was so busy taking off his shirt, he didn’t notice you getting on your knees and taking out his cock, licking the precum and making him stumble over his pants. Pushing him to the edge of the bed, you took his cock in your mouth and looked straight into his eyes. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, the grunts escaping his lips music to your ears. You always told him that you could get off just from the sounds he made in bed. You bobbed your head up and down quickly, flattening your tongue to take as much of him in your mouth as possible. He moaned a bit louder when you hollowed your cheeks and sucked on his tip.

“Look at you…take that cock baby..so beautiful ffuck-” Taking your ponytail, he pulled slightly, controlling your movements. Letting go with a pop, you pumped him slowly with one hand and massaged his balls with the other, taking one in your mouth and looking at him again.

“D-darlin I’m not gonna l-last..shit-” He pulled you up aggressively and laid you on the bed, swallowing your whines before spreading your legs and settling between them.

“I’m gonna fuck that tight little cunt till you come all over my cock…you want that doll?”

“Yes sir-” Both of you were surprised at what you said and you blushed harder than ever. Bucky noted that somewhere in the back of his mind. But now, he wanted nothing more than to be inside of you.

“You ready for me sweetheart?” He lined himself up with your entrance, sheathing himself completely when you nodded.

“God always so tight for me…so hot..feel like heaven baby fuck.”

“Move James..please-” You held onto his hands, moaning louder that intended when he pulled out almost completely before thrusting back into you. “H-harder Buck..” You’re finally able to talk, making Bucky smile and slamming into you harder. “You like that Y/N? Like it when I fuck your pretty cunt..shit baby you’re takin my cock so well-”

You cut him off with a kiss, grabbing both of his hands and placing them on your throat. It took a while for Bucky to get used to this but he knew that you got off from it. He told you he was afraid that something might happen but you always told him that you trusted him completely.

“God I love you…I love you..love you so much Y/N-” He leaned down and took your a hardened bud in his mouth, biting down painfully and holding your hands above your head.

“James I’m so close…love you baby please- don’t stop.” You were whining at this point but you didn’t care. He loved making a mess out of you. “You wanna feel it darlin? You wanna feel me come in that pussy? Fucking answer me Y/N-” He pronounced with a hard thrust, making you scream his name over and over again.

“You’re mine…Mine..fucking mine you hear that? Shit..taking my cock so well babydoll..ffffuck-” You noticed his tone change but paid it no mind, knowing that you needed to talk to him after.

“I’m your…only yours..no one else Buck n-no one else..love you-” He kissed you harder than usual, his eyebrows furrowed, almost in a pained expression. “I’m close doll..you gonna come? Come for me Y/N..come all over my cock!”

He raised your legs, pushing down on them and rubbing his pelvis on your clit a few times before coming inside of you, your name like a prayer on his lips. Hearing your name was what did it for you. Your pussy clenched around him, euphoria washing over the both of you instantly.

A few minutes passed and he was still buried inside of you. “God I forget how flexible you are.” You chuckled at his comment and the timing, spazzing again and moaning at the little orgasm you had. Turning your face, you saw him staring at you.

“Hey.” You whispered.

“Hi.”

“You mad at me?” You fiddled with his hair, waiting for whatever reply he was going to give you.

“Why?”

“Well…I never answered him. I just assumed that you didn’t want it to be public yet so I-”

“Hey hey hey…it’s ok. I mean it’s public now after that whole thing with the lapdance but-”

“I’m sorry.” You cut him off.

“Doll..I knew you probably had a reason. But just so you know, I want everyone to know that you’re my girl.” He gave you a quick peck on the lips, and you nuzzled into his neck. A few moments went by before Bucky spoke again.

“Now, you gonna be a good girl for me and tell me why you called me sir?” He raised an eyebrow when he noticed how fast your heart started to beat.

“I- wait you..” You felt his cock twitch before he rolled on top of you.

“Did you think I wouldn’t catch that?” The smirk on his face told you how the rest of the night was going to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted 2 chapters today so go read the third one first if you want :)  
> You don't have to...it's just more smut so you know.

Your nerves were getting the best of you. It’s not like this was a mission or anything remotely life threatening. This was Bucky we were talking about.

Actually, it’s precisely because it was Bucky. You’ve been with him for months now and not once did he bring up what happened during the New Year’s Party. You slipped and called him ‘sir,’ he asked you why, and you proceeded to tell him what you’re into. And he listened to every word you said, eyes searching your features curiously.

And then nothing.

He never brought it up again. He didn’t even try to “experiment.” Not that he needed to do anything different to pleasure you. God no. The man was gifted in every department. His tongue could make you come in so many ways it was majestic. His fingers, flesh or metal, were thick and long and made you squirt almost every single time he was going down on you.

And let’s not talk about his soldier. You always laughed when you pissed him off and he told it was all him and not the serum. Well, the serum did do something. He would still be hard and thick, veins throbbing and head leaking even after you made him cum. It was both a blessing and a curse that his refactory period was short. Because damn it he could go all night and wake up without a problem in the morning and you’d be as stable as jello.

Hah, his soldier. You giggled like an idiot, still standing in front of the mirror and “inspecting” your outfit. You could do this. Being with Bucky for this long, you’ve learned that he’s so easy to please.

Well, not easy per se. It’s just easy because it’s you. With every chance he gets, he makes sure he told you. _No one ever satisfies me the way you do doll._

If you were being completely honest though, it took you awhile to believe him. He never understood what you meant when you laughed and asked him if he looked in the mirror. And knowing he got the dames back in the day wasn’t helpful either.

“No stop it. Stop thinking about that. He wants you. He wants only you.” Snatching the coat hanging on the mirror, you put it on and wore your red pumps. “Hey Friday, where is Bucky?”

“He is in the garage working on his motorcycle. Would you like me to let him know you’re looking for him?”

“Oh no that’s fine. Thanks Friday.” You tied the belt and walked out of your shared room, heading to the elevator and overriding the camera system in the garage. You needed as much privacy with him as you could get. Tony wouldn’t let it go if he figured out what you would be doing in his sacred place.

As the elevators dinged, Bucky turned around and saw you just heading out of the elevator, uttering a quick ‘hey doll’ before getting back to what he was doing. He’s spent the last hour trying to bend a certain a part without completely ripping it off and he was almost there.

Scrunching your nose in disapproval, you dropped the coat on the floor and rested on one of the cars, waiting until he turned around again. It was time to take matters into your own hand once you noticed he would continue ignoring you.

“Hey Sergeant.”

“Sorry doll gimme a sec ‘m almost finished.” He wiped the grease on the towel hanging from his back pocket, getting back to the task at hand. Shaking your head, you walked around him and stood right in front of him, one hand on your hip while the other twirled your locks.

“Sure thing Sergeant.”

As soon as he saw the red pumps from the corner of his eyes, his gaze raked up your legs, sighing when he took in your outfit.

His hold on the tools loosened, the loud sound of metal meeting the floor ringing throughout the garage and making him flustered.

“Fuck.”

You winked at him, smirking and walking around the bike to stand right in front of him. For some reason, he still refused to look at you whenever you walked around looking like that.

Well, not exactly like this. This was the first time you wore an outfit for him.

“Ever the gentleman Sergeant.” He gulped loudly, the blush creeping from his neck up to his cheeks giving you the confidence boost you needed. Taking hold of his metal hand, you pulled on his fingers and walked backwards to the couch near the end of the garage, motioning for him to sit down before walking to your coat and picking up your phone.

He groaned when he saw the back of your lingerie, his hands fisting in the clothes of the couch. He didn’t want to blink, afraid he’d miss something. When you looked at him while bending down, he swore his cock twitched in his jeans. Come to think of it, they were were painfully tight at the moment and he couldn’t help but palm himself through the thick material. You chuckled when you saw him give in, shaking your head and going to him.

“Tsk tsk tsk. No touching soldier. Not you. And certainly not me.” He whimpered at your words, the power you have on him still amazing to you.

“You been workin’ so hard lately Sergeant…and I wanna make it up to you. Let me take care of you baby. Would you like that?”

“Please doll.”

“I seem to remember you loving it when I gave you lap dances.”

“You gonna give me a lap dance baby girl?” His hands reached out and you took a step backwards, making him groan. He always told you he loved touching you, whether sexually or not. He loved feeling your skin on his. Loved the way he was rough and you were smooth. And he definitely loved the way you shivered whenever you felt him.

“Even better Sergeant. You get to pick the song.”

He thought about it for a few moments, taking in your outfit and the fire behind your eyes before clearing his throats.

“Any song?”

“Any song.”

“Hey Friday, play Guys My Age.”

Of course.

You were a little disappointed though. You’ve danced to this song so many times already. How come he wanted it again? There were many other ones, much better and sexier. But this was for him. You’d do anything for him.

Biting your lower lip, you walked around the couch and grazed his neck with your index finger, leaning down and mouthing the words to him.

> _I haven’t seen my ex since we broke up_  
>  Probably ‘cause he didn’t wanna grow up  
> Now I’m out and wearing something low-cut  
> ‘Bout to get attention from a grown-up

Standing in front of him, you kneeled down and threw his knees apart, noticing the way his breathing picked up when your nails dug into his thighs and looked down at his crotch. You smiled at him, the words rolling off your lips and making them sound so much sexier.

> _'Cause you hold me like a woman_  
>  In a way I’ve never felt before  
> And it makes me wanna hold on  
> And it makes me wanna be all yours

Getting up slowly, you shut your eyes and touched yourself, leaving red marks on the exposed skin and making Bucky harder. Turning around and bending over, you slapped your ass before shaking it in his face, raising your eyebrows when you heard his arm whirring loudly.

> _Guys my age don’t know how to treat me_  
>  Don’t know how to treat me  
> Don’t know how to treat me  
> Guys my age don’t know how to touch me  
> Don’t know how to love me good  
> Guys my age don’t know how to keep me  
> Don’t know how to keep me  
> Don’t know how to keep me  
> Guys my age don’t know how to touch me  
> Don’t know how to love me good

Kneeling on the floor, you lay flat on the floor before getting your ass in the air and looking through your arms, your fingers touching your barely clothed pussy and moaning loud enough for him to hear.

> _All he ever wanted was to bro-down_  
>  What we supposed to do with all his friends around, yeah  
> Smoking weed, he’d never wanna leave the house  
> Got an empty cushion on that sofa now

Twirling around, you approached him like a feline, maintaining eye contact before coming face to face with his crotch, a visible bulge letting you know you were doing a good job so far. Licking his jeans, your lipstick smeared on the blue material before you bit his belt and unfastened it, pulling in it until it came completely off.

> _Told him, “Good luck with the next one.”_  
>  Maybe she’ll be just as immature  
> Gotta thank him, he’s the reason  
> That I know now what I’m looking for

He was having such a hard time controlling himself. Bucky wanted nothing more than to bend you over and fuck you into oblivion. But he knew you’d get angry with him, opting to keep his hands at his side. The way you slithered around and bent over made him feel weak. He was sure he was going to cum in his pants when you licked his belt. Fuck you looked so hot.

> _Guys my age don’t know how to treat me  
> _ _Don’t know how to please me  
> _ _Don’t know how to read me  
> _ _Guys my age don’t know how to touch me  
> _ _Don’t know how to love me good  
> _ _Guys my age don’t know how to tease me  
> _ _Don’t know how to leave me  
> _ _Don’t know how to need me  
> _ _Guys my age don’t know how to touch me  
> _ _Don’t know how to love me good_

Moving quickly, you threw the belt on the floor and straddled him, humping him while shoving your boobs in his face and smiling when you felt him lick a stripe from one breast to the other. The burn his beard left on your skin felt too good.

Focus. This was for him.

Taking hold of both his hands, you rested them on your waist before bending backwards and gyrating your hips, feeling the growl erupt from his lungs. You could feel bruises forming already. You knew how excited he got whenever he saw you this horny. And you loved nothing more than to be marked by him. It was your biggest turn on.

> _So I’m never going back  
>  No, I’m never going back_

No that was a lie. The biggest turn on for you was his arm.

His metal arm. And his long hair. And his beard.

He really was the whole package.

> __Guys my age don’t know how to treat me  
> _ _Don’t know how to please me  
> _ _Don’t know how to read me  
> _ _Guys my age don’t know how to touch me  
> _ _Don’t know how to love me good  
> _ _Guys my age don’t know how to tease me  
> _ _Don’t know how to leave me  
> _ _Don’t know how to need me  
> _ _Guys my age don’t know how to touch me  
> _ _Don’t know how to love me good_ _

You pulled on his hair, earning a laugh from him before you took his metal arm and raised his fingers to your mouth, sucking on three digits while gazing into his eyes. The familiar baby blue orbs were gone, replaced by dark gray ones that held one meaning.

You were going to get fucked tonight. Thoroughly fucked.

Just the thought made you wet.

 _So I’m never going back_  
Don’t know, don’t know, don’t know  
No, I’m never going back  
Don’t know how to touch me  
Don’t know how to love me good  
So I’m never going back  
No, I’m never going back

By the end of the song, you heard him whispering to you, eyebrows furrowed with a pained expression, “please…can I touch you doll? Please.” He was shamelessly begging you.

As soon as you nodded, his hands roamed up your body before grasping the back of your neck and aggressively pushing you forwards, his lips attacking your own and knocking the breath out of you.

With every swipe of his tongue on your skin, you felt your stomach leaping. This man could get you so horny just by kissing you. He really was the best kisser. When you felt him grab and smack your asscheeks, you gasped and cried in his mouth, Bucky taking this chance to suck on your tongue and somehow deepen the kiss.

Still grinding down on him, his lips fought for dominance, the need to make you feel as flustered as he was taking over. Before you could say anything, he stood up and made his way to the elevator, pushing you up against the wall before pressing on the number of his floor. You felt the world spinning with every pass of his erection over your core, the rough material of his jeans bringing you closer to pleasure. As soon as you arrived, he took quick strides to his room, not wanting anyone to see you in such a state.

Kicking the door open, you managed to pull his shirt off before he made quick work of your top, pulling it off in anger as if it offended him. You loved this side of him.

Passionate, hasty, aggressive, horny as fuck.

“You drive me crazy prinţesă you know that?” He licked your neck, kissing the spot right below your ears and smiling when he felt your hands pulling on his hair. Leaning down, he sucked on your nipples and bit down hard, knowing how sensitive you were and refusing to pull away when you tried to get him off. Giving the same attention to the other one, he rubbed his beard around your hard buds, chuckling when he heard your heart rate elevating.

“J-james I- you know how sens- oh god fuckk James please stop-” He grazed his teeth over your nipples, cherishing how warm and soft you were.

“Christ baby you know I can’t,” Bucky licked the red skin before pulling on it harder again, pinching the other nipple with his metal fingers and making you see stars, “fucking control myself,” not easing up, he gyrated his hips before snapping the g-string and shoving it in his pocket, “when you scream my name like that.”

Bucky pulled you off the wall and backed up, sitting on the bed as soon as his knees hit the mattress. With you on his lap, he shoved his thigh between your legs, controlling your movement the entire time before he felt you sliding off of him to the floor. You kicked off your heels as soon as you sat on the floor.

“Wha-” Bucky’s words died down as soon as he saw you palming his crotch, unbuttoning the jeans before pulling the zipper down. You wanted to torture him as much as he did, looking up at him innocently before licking the skin right above his cock, biting down a bit and kissing him as soon as you felt his abdominal muscles tense.

“S-sweetheart what’re ya d-doing?” He was getting dizzy. To anyone else, you’d look innocent and shy and beautiful. But he knew better. You were dangerous.

“Sir,” you took a chance and licked your lips, knowing you had him as soon as his cock twitched when you pulled his pants down. “I’ve been a bad girl.”

He was close to losing his mind.

“Yeah?” Bucky searched your eyes to see if you were uncomfortable, his fingers raising your chin and lightly touching your cheeks.

“Mhmm. A very bad girl.” You leaned forward and licked the bulbous red head of his cock, his hips jutting up when he felt your hot tongue lapping at him. “What did you…little girl?” He smiled when he saw the corner of your mouth turn upwards. Your nails dug into his thighs, making Bucky growl, his jaw tensing at your actions.

“I’ve been having dirty thoughts about you sir.” You spat on your hands before pumping him slowly, teasing his head with feather light touches with your thumb. You really were testing his patience. “What kinda thoughts doll?”

“Well,” pushing his thighs apart, you rested your elbows on them before taking him in your mouth, bobbing your head up and down a few times before pulling him out of your mouth, saliva forming on your lips and chin, connecting your tongue with his cock. “I keep thinking of you tying me up to the bed,” you sucked on his balls, taking one of them in your mouth while pumping his erection with both hands, looking up at him and seeing his neck stretch from how far his head fell back.

“Shit baby girl…I forget- fuck ahh fuck, what that little mouth can do..oh gah keep going baby-” He was a wreck, his elbows giving out and his back falling on the bed. As hard as he tried to make it last, your tongue was just so talented. “Sweetheart- you look like a sexy little angel with your lips wrapped around me like this….shit, like heaven Y/N.”

“Would you like that sir? Would you like having your way with me,” hollowing your cheeks, you massaged his balls and dug your nails in his abs, still amazed at how he was so perfect, “knowing I can’t do anything,” feeling his cock throbbing in your mouth and his muscles tensing, you knew he was about to come, increasing your speed before licking just the head, “knowing you’re in complete control.”

He came in your mouth, hot spurts rolling down your chin and hands before you licked him again, wanting to take in every single drop. He prayed your name over and over again, wanting you to stop because of how painful it got but knowing he enjoys it when you have your way with him. At some point however, it was all too much for him. Pushing you off, he held your wrists and pulled you up, your body falling on his before he flipped you around and took your lips between his again.

He could taste himself in your mouth and it made him want to fuck your mouth. But the need to taste you far outweighed his thoughts of shoving your face down his erection. Settling between your legs, he wasted no time, sticking his metal fingers in your mouth and enjoying the sight of you sucking on them.

“Yeah..good girl…such a pretty girl.” Pushing down on your stomach, he growled at you to open up for him even further, rubbing your clit a few times before entering you with two fingers. “Prettiest little pussy in the world…fuck baby, your cunt is so tight..always so tight for me aren’tya little girl?” He licked his lips before diving in, giving you the same treatment you gave him not a minute ago.

Holding you down, he started sucking on your nub as soon as his fingers set a relentless pace, his metal digits coming in and out of you so quick that you knew you were going to come within seconds. You knew what he was going to do, and you dreaded it. Because it was so fucking painful but left you blissed out.

And he did.

You screamed and almost kicked him when you felt his teeth moving around your clit. He wasn’t even biting down, he was just teasing you, licking your clit and sucking on it before repeating the same action.

“Come on sexy…cum on my face! You know how much I love when you squirt all over my face..be a good girl,” he rubbed his chin near your wet lips, the beard breaking your last reserve, his name falling off your lips with a string of expletives, “and drench me.”

You always told him you were a little embarrassed when he made you squirt. And every single time, he made sure you knew how much he loved it when he was glistening because of your juices. Flicking his fingers inside of you, he felt that sweet spot that made you see stars, lapping up your thighs as soon as you came.

Minutes later, you opened your eyes and saw him staring right back at you, a dorky smile gracing his features. “Still with me baby doll?”

“Ye-yes sir.” You saw his pupils dilate, shaking his head before flipping you over on your stomach. Bucky took hold of your waist and raised your ass up, groaning at the sight in front of him. “My darling has such a fine ass,” he smacked one cheek before rubbing it with his cold hand, “and it’s all for me.”

“Ahh yes sir.”

“Who do you belong to my little doll?” He bent down and whispered in your ears, waiting for your reply and smacking your ass again when you didn’t answer. “Fucking answer me. Who do you belong to?”

“Y-you s-” He didn’t give you a chance to finish, snapping his hips forwards until he was fully sheathed inside you, your walls fluttering around him and making it harder for him to slow down. “Fuck sweetheart…so hot and wet for me aren’t ya?”

He rubbed your ass cheeks, feeling the heat radiating off your skin and making him hornier. Bucky pulled you flush to him, wrapping his arm around your form before pinching your nipple and earning a gasp from you.

“Shit Y/N…I wanna go slow, I- fucking hell…really do, but your cunt feels so good baby. Always so tight-”

“James-”

“Yeah baby?” He was slowly thrusting in and out of you, memorizing this moment and filing it somewhere in the back of his mind.

“Fuck me hard.” You held onto the arm next to you, arching your back enough so you were on your knees in front of him. “You sure darlin’?” He was still being cautious with you and it pissed you off.

“Take your pleasure from me Buck. Use me baby. Let me feel you for days. Ruin my pussy sir. Please.”

Bucky froze at your words, realizing how much control you were so willing to give him. No matter how many times you said it, he was always amazed at your trust.

Sitting up, he fisted his hand in your hair and pulled, resting the other one on your back before driving his cock harder inside you. With every snap of his hips, you felt like you were falling apart. He was dragging against your tight walls, changing the pace every couple of seconds. The sound of slapping filled the room, the filthiness of it driving you closer to your orgasm. He’d rotate between fucking you so hard his balls would slap against your clit to easing in and out of you, the squelching noise coming from your wet cunt making him wish he could see you taking his cock.

“Sweet baby- look at you…I own this pretty little pussy.” He slapped your cheeks again, smiling when he felt you clenching tighter around him every time he did so. “You have such a perfect ass doll fuck-” You were incapable of forming a sentence, the feeling of him throbbing inside you too amazing to focus on anything he was saying.

“Tell me Y/N…tell me how much you love it when I fuck you.” When you replied with moans, he chuckled and rubbed your back and neck, “close enough.”

“Gah Bucky- ‘m so close…don’t s-stop-”

“Christ doll, I love it when I feel you squeezing the shit outta me. This pussy,” he pronounced every word with a particularly hard thrust, “was made for me.”

Like always, he pulled out just as you were about to come, flipping you over and entering you in a heartbeat. Your eyes were still shut, focusing on bringing him as much pleasure as possible. He told you he always loved seeing you when you came. No matter what position you were in, he managed to pull out just to face you and see the look of utter pleasure written on your face.

He wanted to touch you everywhere. Look at your body all at once. But he settled on your lips, parted and panting and waiting for him to ravish them again. When you felt his hands near your face, you opened your eyes and stared at him.

“James- your hand.”

“You sure baby?”

“Please- I’m so close ahhh g-gahh just…your hand.” That was the other thing he did. You told him a million times it was okay but he still asked you beforehand.

“I love you doll. So much.” He said right before his hand reached past your hair and closed around your neck. The tighter he squeezed your throat, the closer you got to your orgasm.

As soon as you felt his navel rub against your clit, you came with a silent cry, a string of ‘I love you’ rolling off your tongue and driving Bucky over the edge as well. His cum coated your walls, his pace faltering before he slowed down and stopped.

You were still both panting when Bucky pulled out and fell next to you, arms draped across your stomach and pulling you towards him.

You were first to break the silence.

“So, I take it you like it when I call you sir?” He laughed at your question, his shaking body making you smile along with him. “Yeah sweetheart.” A man of few words.

When he’s not fucking you senseless at least.

And then it hit you.

All of a sudden, you sat up on your elbows and looked at him, quizzical eyes searching his own.

“Why did you pick that song again?”

He blinked before giving you a warm smile, brushing your hair behind your ear.

“Don’t wanna weird you out doll.”

Was he so shy he didn’t want to tell you?

“Please Buck. Just tell me.”

He waited a few seconds before replying, drawing circles on any exposed skin.

“It’s sort of a turn on for me. Actually it’s the biggest turn on for me.”

“What is?”

“The age gap. I- I get so hard just thinkin about it.”

You figured you still had a confused look on your face because he kept going.

“Knowin’ you picked me and not any other guy…gets me so fucking horny baby you have no idea.” He leaned forward and nuzzled in your neck, kissing you softly until you fell back down beneath him again.

“Oh fuck me.” You whispered when you felt his fingers nibbling across your skin.

“Thought I just did!” He sassed back, laughing when you hit his shoulder.

“No wonder you liked it when I called you sir.” You wiggled your eyebrows at him, squealing when he grabbed both your wrists and slammed them above your head.

“Now, now. You’re not off the hook baby. You gonna be a good girl and tell me what you wanna be tied with?”


End file.
